


Tentacles, Anal, and Cock (Hugo Awards limericks)

by Hippodameia



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Hugo Wank 2k19, Limericks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 05:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippodameia/pseuds/Hippodameia
Summary: I don't like asshats who tell me I'm Fanning Wrong.





	Tentacles, Anal, and Cock (Hugo Awards limericks)

Kevin could not read the room  
and found himself sunk in deep gloom -  
his assertions debated,  
his mission frustrated -  
did AO3 herald his doom?

There once was a Hugo believer  
who said "AO3's a deceiver!  
You don't have a Hugo!  
Shut up cause I say so!"  
But we do have one. Neener neener.

AO3 has a Hugo! We rock!  
(Even if some are in shock.)  
We got the award  
by being on board  
with tentacles, anal, and cock.

**Author's Note:**

> Comparing AO3 to the Sad Puppies? Really? Bite me, Kevin.


End file.
